Una palabra
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Joey se siente deprimido. Siente que Kaiba lo abandonó y decide marcharse. ¿Como lo tomara el CEO cuando se entere de la oscura realidad?


Yugi Oh y la canción no me pertenecen. De ser así no escribiría este song fic.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una palabra**

**Solo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.**

**con el beso amargo de aquel licor**

**hubiera bastado, mi amor.**

Observo con tristeza la foto en sus manos. Era una verdadera lastima que todo terminara así… Pero ya no soportaba más, finalmente comprendía todo. Nada había sido real.

**Solo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear**

**Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.**

Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos y no lo vio venir? Sinceramente, ya nada de eso importaba. Ahora todo estaba claro. Lo dejaría. Dejaría que fuera feliz con esa persona que le había ganado.

Después de todo nunca fue alguien importante. Después de aquella tarde a orillas del mar… Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, a pesar de que fue hace varias semanas.

"_Una pareja se encontraba paseando por las orillas del mar. Ambos tenían el cabello corto, aunque eran diferentes. El que se veía mas entusiasmado era el de cabellos rubios, cada tanto se detenía para contemplar el mar y recoger algunos caracoles. Pero el otro… Se veía distante, frío como sus ojos azules que recordaban a un témpano, no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor. Parecía un robot._

_De repente, el castaño es abrazado por el rubio. Al parecer era en agradecimiento por llevarlo a ese lugar. Esos ojos miel estaban totalmente llenos de amor, y el castaño lo podía notar… Lo abrazo para devolverle el gesto… Pero de un modo perezoso y tampoco duro mucho tiempo. Le dio un beso rápido para luego soltarlo y seguir caminando."_

**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**

**me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. No lo amaba. Sus ojos habían estado tan fríos y faltos de cariño… Que le rompió el corazón. Dejo la foto sobre su mesa y se dirigió al armario para recoger solo un traje: uno azul. Con él lo había conocido. Suspiro con pesadez mientras acomodaba el traje sobre la cama. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios al recordar viejos tiempos.

Fueron buenos tiempos. Ahora dolorosos… Pero también eran su tesoro mas preciado. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, antes lo estaba y era feliz. Pero ya no más.

Tantos buenos recuerdos y otros tantos malos. Simplemente… Ya eran demasiados los malos para seguir este camino.

**Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,**

**te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**

Ya nada importaba. Lo amaba con tanta pasión que sabía que era el final. Miro una vez más la imagen del castaño sobre su mesa y le sonrío. Miro la hora.

20.30 p.m.

Debía apurarse. No podía dejar que lo encontrara todavía allí. Iba a marcharse. Ya nada importaba. Nada era igual ni nada sería igual después de este día.

Lo dejaría libre para que estuviera con quien quisiera. Incluso… Incluso si era esa persona. Dejo nuevamente que un suspiro se escapara de su garganta. Desde que se levanto y no lo vio, supo lo que sucedía. Desde aquel día lo sabía.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa que tenia puesta mientras se colocaba su traje azul. Cuantos recuerdos le traían a la mente. Muchos sin duda. Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

Lo lamentaba por sus amigos… Pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Si lo hacía, jamás volvería a tener el valor de dejarlo.

Cuando termino de cambiarse se miro al espejo. Justo igual que entonces. Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la habitación para dar los detalles finales a su traje.

Sus ojos no tenían brillos. Estaban nublados de tanta tristeza y dolor. Rojos de tanto llorar. Ya no lloraría nunca más. Este era el final de todo dolor. Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo y se despidió en voz baja.

Miro nuevamente la hora.

20.40 p.m.

Él solía llegar para después de las 21… Aun tenía tiempo.

Tomo una copa de cristal donde se había servido un poco de vodka. No era de beber. No estaba en él. Pero simplemente… Quería un pequeño lujo antes de marcharse. Se lo tomo de un solo trago.

Cuando la copa estuvo vacía… La dejo caer al suelo como si no le importara que fuera de un cristal totalmente tratado y grabado con sus iniciales: J. W. Ya no importaba. Nunca más lo volvería a ver… Y a él no le importaba.

Tomo uno de los fragmentos. El de mayor punta y mayor grosor. Lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos unos momentos y luego se acomodo sobre la cama sin despegar su mirada del fragmento de vidrio.

Se escucharon unas voces afuera… Al parecer habían escuchado cuando dejo caer la copa. No le importó. Nada importaba.

Lanzo un "estoy bien, se me resbalo. Yo lo limpiare." Que sonó convincente para aquellas personas que no lo conocían totalmente. O pensaban conocerlo y se equivocaban.

Espero a que se marcharan. Cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, regreso su atención al fragmento de vidrio que por mantenerlo apretado… Le había cortado sus dedos. Unos hilos de sangre caían por su mano.

Que ironía. Un tiempo atrás jamás habría pensado hacer eso. La sola posibilidad de llegar a ese extremo le resultaba absurda. Pero ahora… Ahora todo era distinto.

**He rasgado mí vestido con una copa de vino,**

**hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**

Colocó el fragmento de vidrio sobre sus venas y cerro los ojos. Lo hizo con fuerza y rapidez rasgando en el proceso la manga del traje azul que tenía puesto.

Así se sentía el amor en esos momentos. Como un cristal que cortaba sus venas y le daba la libertad. Así se sentía.

Deseaba con toda su alma que no le pasara nunca a ninguno de sus amigos. Ellos eran demasiados buenos para esto.

La sangre empezó a correr y decidió hacer algo para mantener fría la cabeza. Algo tonto mientras que sentía algo cálido recorrer su brazo… Y que picaba.

**En el cielo hay playa donde ves la vida pasar,**

**donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:**

**vienen muy despacio y se van.**

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo. Recordó los primeros tiempos de su relación con el castaño y sonrió. Sonrió con ganas y dulzura y tristeza.

¡Cuan felices habían sido! Nada se interponía entre ellos…

Todo había sido un cuento de hadas hasta que se estrello de lleno con la realidad.

Ya no le dolía. Se sentía débil y con sueño. Quería que todo terminara pronto. Pero debía ser paciente. Sería lo último. El ultimo sacrificio por él.

**Solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar**

**que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.**

Había deseado con tanta intensidad que no fuera real. Que todo fuera un sueño… Pero era real.

Él no era el dueño del corazón de su castaño. No era dueño del corazón de Seto Kaiba.

Si tan solo… Si solo aquella vez, no lo hubiera besado con tanta frialdad. Si solo no lo hubiera dejado abandonado por tantas horas…

Si solo le hubiera dado una caricia de amor falso por lo menos… Él habría perdonado todo.

Le perdonaría absolutamente todo si le hubiera dado una pequeña caricia.

Una sonrisa, una palabra, un gesto… Algo. Con tantas fuerzas había deseado algo de él… Algo que le dijera que era su dueño. Que podía seguir soñando…

Pero era mentira.

Los besos sabían amargos. Las noches eran frías ya que el no le prestaba su calor. Ni siquiera pasaba la noche en la casa.

**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste**

**me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.**

No había vuelta atrás. Se marcharía y lo dejaría en paz. Así seria feliz y no tendría que ocultarse más.

Lamentaba que fuera de ese modo… Pero si seguía el camino, jamás se perdonaría por no aprovechar el momento.

Sabía que nadie lo entendería. Pero no tenían que hacerlo. Solo él sabía por qué lo hacía y qué ganaría con ello.

**Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,**

**te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.**

Cuanto deseaba haber podido seguir amándolo como hasta entonces.

Lo había dado todo por él. Le dio su corazón aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar. Aun sabiendo, que él no lo amaba igual que a esa otra persona. Era un riesgo que había decidido correr…

Pero todo resulto mal. Cada día se fue haciendo más y más pesado. Cada noche se fue haciendo mas fría mientras él se alejaba y se iba con esa otra persona.

No le dolía que encontrara la felicidad con otra persona… Le dolía que lo haya vendido. Que se burlara de él.

**He rasgado mí vestido con una copa de vino,**

**hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.**

Ya no le quedaban casi fuerzas… Pero saco de su interior sus últimas fuerzas para escribir en un papel sus últimas palabras.

Escribió sus deseos. Pidió disculpas a quienes se las debía. Poco a poco las fuerzas le abandonaron y sus brazos le traicionaron…

Ya era hora. Finalmente… El momento había llegado. Volvió a acostarse como pudo en la cama ya manchada de sangre. De su sangre. Elevo una plegaria mentalmente y cerró los ojos.

Definitivamente ya nada sería igual. Su corazón estaba roto. Su amor había jugado con él y destrozado su espíritu.

Ya nada seria igual… Ni había marcha atrás…

Había tomado una decisión final. No se iría solo de la vida de Seto Kaiba… Abandonaría su propia vida para darle libertad a obrar como quisiera.

**Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,**

**con mi sangre escribo este final.**

En el instante en que el rubio exhalo su último aliento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un castaño desesperado. Los sirvientes de la casa le habían dicho que el joven había estado actuando extraño y que se estaba despidiendo de todos.

Incluso los propios amigos del chico habían acudido a él ya que no respondía sus llamadas y se negó a verlos cuando fueron a visitarlo.

Fue solo entonces que comprendió las palabras que le dirigió la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra. Anoche… Anoche le había dicho que se iría de su vida. Que le daría su espacio para vivir y lo dejaría libre…

Entonces no pensó que el muchacho tomara semejante decisión. Pero ahora… Viéndolo sobre la cama. Viéndolo sobre las sabanas teñidas de sangre… De la sangre del mismo rubio supo que era el final definitivo.

Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla. Todo su engaño… Todo su trabajo… Todas las sorpresas y misterios que iban a ser revelados ese día… Él jamás las sabría.

Jamás sabría que había estado distante para guardar un secreto.

El secreto de su amor.

Un secreto que de no haberlo escondido en ese entonces… Habría impedido que ahora tuviera en sus manos un anillo.

Esa otra persona que según su doggy visitaba para engañarlo… Era en realidad su abogado que le estaba ayudando a realizar los tramites de adopción para que Joey y él pudieran ser los padres de Mokuba.

Todo era secreto para él… Todo era parte de una sorpresa que nunca seria revelada.

Pero lo que mas le dolia… Eran las palabras escritas en la pared con sangre…

"_Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare Seto Kaiba. Desde el cielo te cuidaré. Amigos, perdónenme por todo. Los cuidare a todos desde el cielo. Yo seguí mi camino. Ustedes sigan el suyo. Yo ya he escrito este final con mi sangre y lo he sellado con mi aliento. Joey Wheeler."_

Fin.

Nota autora. ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy trágico, muy meloso? Diganme que piensan. Es mi primer one shot de Yugi oh y tengo planeados otros mas.

La canción es Vestido Azul de La Oreja de Van Gogh del álbum "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida"


End file.
